Truth Or Dare Wait RRK and GW?
by AnimeQueen27
Summary: What happens when Relena invites the Gundam gang to meet her friends that happen to be the cast of Rurouni Kenshin... and they plat a humorous game of Truth Or Dare?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: AQ: hello hello! I hope you like my fic, it's my first Truth or Dare one, but I hope you enjoy it. I may have done a few mistakes, if not now, most likely later. Please R&R!!  
  
Chapter one: Rules and Group Meets  
  
Heero was walking along side the road with the pilots of the Gundam crew, He and the gang had been invited over to Relena's house for some sort of surprise. "Oh, common Heero! Tell us why we're going to see her! Is it because of what happened last." Duo started.  
  
"No. It isn't." he said.  
  
"Well then why are we going?" Duo asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Because she told us to. Plus if I didn't come, I'd probably end up having to give her another stuffed bear, and it's not too abnormal for me to shove a bomb in there either. on second thought.. Let's not go, let's go to Wal- mart and buy a teddy bear to blow her up!" Heero said.  
  
"Your so falling for her!" Duo said, and then he yelped as he was it in the head by Trowa.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"You need to keep your mouth shut or else Heero will sick another bazooka on you." Trowa said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea actually.." Heero said, and then stopped once they had gotten to Relena's apartment.  
  
Relena just decided to move into an apartment of her own after she had graduated from school.  
  
Quatre knocked on the door to see Relena answer it; offering them in. The group walked inside and was seated in the Den of her apartment. Heero took notice of the teddy bear on the mantel above the fireplace. "It's been a long time, Miss Relena." Quatre said, nudging Heero to compliment her on her home. Heero didn't get the clue , but sat on the couch next to her. "So what's with the meet?" Heero asked her.  
  
"I thought it would be pretty nice for you to meet a couple friends of mine, we all decided that we'll play a little game of truth or dare." Relena said, almost as if she was been watched over the world as a queen she was years ago.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Relena shot up to the door. They heard her open it and heard a few small conversations. Then a small group of five walked inside to the Den.  
  
One was a kid with short black hair and held a wooden sword by his side; he wore a pale yellow shirt and a kind smile on his face.  
  
The other two were woman. One with purple hair in a ponytail: In a red kimono, her long hair was still shown even it too was up in a ponytail. Another with long, dark green hair and soft blue eyes, wearing a normal kimono of the color blue.  
  
The other two guys were about the same age, maybe 20 or 30. One wore a red headband, and a white shirt and pants to contrast his dark brown hair. The other guy seemed very childish and happy; he had long red hair pulled back in a low pony-tail, with a maroon shirt, a sword equipped, and also large purple-blue eyes that sparkled as if they were the night sky.  
  
" I'd like for you to meet some of my very close friends." Relena announced.  
  
" I'm Yahiko." Said the short kid with the wooden sword.  
  
" I'm Kaoru." Said the lovely woman in the red kimono.  
  
" I'm Megumi." Said the woman with dark green hair.  
  
" Sano." Said the guy with the headband.  
  
" And I am Kenshin Himura, that I am." Said the cheerful guy on the end.  
  
The pilots introduced themselves as Relena ran off to the kitchen to grab a few drinks. Once hey had gotten to know each other, Relena set down with a couple of packs of beer , setting down a sheet of paper and explained the rules of the truth or dare game.  
  
Sheet of paper:  
  
Rules of The Game:  
  
1. There is only one rule of the game.  
  
2. You are only allowed to ask one dare at a time.  
  
Rules of Dare:  
  
1. If asked to do a dare, you must do it no matter what; otherwise you are forced into a closet with a random character from which you seem attracted to.  
  
2. If asked a dare involved with personal content. too bad to it anyways.  
  
Rules of Truth:  
  
1. When asked to do truth content, you have to tell the truth, over wise I will get one of my mind-reading turtles to read your mind and share your thoughts for the rest of your turn.  
  
2. yes, my Mind reading turtles I have three of them: Luck ( tells about your lucky moments); Dark (tells about some things you've done in the past); and Coco ( She tells about your past relationship).  
  
Rules of the Closet:  
  
1. Sorry folks, only a certain amount of time. You are stuck in there for only one entire turn, you stay until it is your turn to do another dare.  
  
2. If you refuse so get out, no more closet time. Coming out without your turn being over, you will be stuck in there for 3 more turns.  
  
Relena read the rules allowed, and everyone started to get even more into the game. " Well, unfortunately, someone is going first, and that someone, picked randomly, Is Mr. Yuy!" Relena says with chibi eyes.  
  
" Sure. picked randomly." Duo mumbles to Heero.  
  
Heero secretly elbowed Duo in the rib.  
  
"Heero? Truth. Or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." He said with an emotionless voice.  
  
The Rurouni Kenshin group gasps, but the others weren't surprised.  
  
"Heero. I dare you to" Relena started.  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of a beer can opening. Was.. Heero... DRINKING!?!? Heero took a big gulp and stared around the room.  
  
" Heero Yuy, I dare you to smile." 


	2. Trims and Mentally Broken Limbs

AN: I really appreciate all the reviews from the first chapter. I know that it was such an evil cliff-hanger, but this author here, always has a pen in her hand ( as for you-know-who, I didn't mind at all. You didn't bother me!^^) I hope you like the next chapter! ^^  
  
FYI: Evil cliff-hanger content. R&R!  
  
Chapter two: Trims and Mentally Broken Limbs  
  
"What kind of sad dare is that!?" Heero exclaimed, surprisingly with emotion. " If it's so sad, then why don't you just do it, Mr. High-and- Mighty?" Sano said coolly. "Well. you see. I haven't smiled and a while and. you know. I kinda forgot how to." Heero said sheepishly.  
  
The entire crowd roared with laughter while Heero secretly thought of blowing ALL of them up with the nice, sweet bomb from Wal-mart.  
  
Although Kenshin kept his eye on Duo. Whose eye was on Kaoru.  
  
Quatre snuck up behind Heero and used his two index fingers to stretch out Heero's lips into a demented smile. "Like that!" he said with chibi- eyes, although he didn't even know what Heero looked like. 'Hopefully not..' Trowa thought as he stared at Heero, whose face reminded him of an art piece of Picasso. Quatre finally let go, and watched Heero glare over at him. A cold shiver went up Quatre's spine as the cold glare shot through him.  
  
" Just do the dare Yuy!" Wufei snapped.  
  
Kenshin smiled his biggest smile over at the art piece. Suddenly, a manga like drawn arrow appears over his head, and points at the red haired warrior, telling Heero once again how to smile.  
  
Heero then curled his lips into a finally remembered smile, and Relena and Megumi fell flat on their face.. Unconscious. As for Kaoru was still trying to find out where that manga arrow came from.  
  
Wufei dropped to the floor and rolled around vastly, " MAKE IT STOP!!!", he shrieked, " MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP!!!"  
  
Heero erased the smile from his face (AN: darn it!) and replaced it with an unemotional glance once more. Heero then turned to Duo, "Duo. Truth or Dare?" Duo first seemed a bit surprised, then felt confident and smiled. "Dare."  
  
Everyone smiled ( unincluding the unconscious women on the floor) and enjoyed the moment; Even Sano was wondering what Heero was up to. " Duo. I dare you to kiss the most beautiful girl in the room." He dared.  
  
Duo must have blushed ten shades of red; Megumi and Relena sat up quickly next to Kaoru, pushing a small boy to his face.  
  
Duo smiled happily and stood up, " I never thought you had something like that in you, Heero." Duo said as he moved his way over to the line of girls now in front of him. Starting with Kaoru, he kissed all of them on the cheek, and moved his way back to the couch, plopped down and smiled hugely. " No contest."  
  
Kenshin went mentally berserk ever since Duo kissed Kaoru on the cheek. He mentally wrote in his head a sheet of paper.  
  
Kenshin's paper:  
  
Ways to torture Duo: 1. Mind reading turtles 2. Cut off his head 3. Cut off his braid 4. hmmmmmm.  
  
Yahiko was staring at a evilly looking Kenshin oddly as Duo asked Kenshin a question.  
  
" How about Kenshin? Since you're looking so evil. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
" *COUGH* WUSS *COUGH*" Sano let out after Kenshin's reply.  
  
" Do you like Miss Kaoru?"  
  
" Yes! Now, Truth or Dare?!"  
  
" Dare."  
  
" I Dare you to let Trowa cut off your briad."  
  
AN: Told you! =P R&R pwease! 


	3. Ridged Ends

AN: Don't you just love my cliff hangers? -_-! Get ready for a good chappie!  
  
Chapter 3: Rigid Ends  
  
The entire room went completely crazy when the dare slipped out of Kenshin's mouth. Duo just sat there looking crazy and grasping his braid. "My braid. anything but my braid!!" he screamed, his voice was shrill and full with terror; Kenshin sat there with the biggest-smile-in-the-world- cause-I-got-you-good smile.  
  
When Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, she was still blushing and silent from when Kenshin had said that he liked her. He smirked.  
  
" Oh common Duo! This braid is nothing!" Relena said, grasping Duo's braid and handing Trowa a pair of scissors. Trowa gladly took them and opened the blade and closed it several times to see what Duo's reaction was. Duo stared at the blade, then stared at his braid.  
  
Duo held out his braid and winced his eyes closed to try not to hear the sound of the scissors slicing.  
  
Duo's braid was all he had not changed ever since he had been at the church; he was young then, and if you cut off this braid, you might as well take his life.  
  
Everyone watched closely as Trowa brought the blade closer to his hair. Relena stared at Duo wide-eyed as the two-foot braid dropped to the floor.  
  
Trowa automatically felt bad for what he had just done. Everyone was laughing, he had noticed. everyone but he and Duo. Duo bent down and picked up the linked hair and held it in his strong hands. Duo waited for the pair of scissors to land in his heart.  
  
Duo wished for his great big SCYTHE  
  
But then he held his breath and cracked a sweet little smile as he raised his head.  
  
" Anyone got some super glue?"  
  
Everyone grabbed a beer after the good laugh, but poor little Yahiko was stuck with a glass of water.  
  
" So." Trowa started as he took a slow sip from the can (AN: *drools* just picture that..), " Little one? Truth or dare?" Trowa asked him.  
  
Yahiko burst out into flames. " LITTLE ONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he shrieked.  
  
" Yes. Answer the question."  
  
Duo wanted his big scythe. and now Yahiko knew why.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Is it true that Kaoru's cooking is as bad as it seems?" The normally silent clown asked.  
  
Kaoru lifted her head.  
  
"Uhmmmm.." Yahiko started.  
  
" LUCKY! DARK! COCO!!!" Relena called.  
  
In pranced three small turtles. Lucky had a green shell with golden marks. Dark had an ebony like shell with red markings. And Coco had a brown shell with green markings shaped as a smiley-face.  
  
" Tell the truth, Yahiko." Relena chanted, " Or Coco will tell about your past love life."  
  
( Wait. Yahiko has a love life?)  
  
" It sucks! Majorly, SHES A HORRIBLE COOK! I ALMOST DIED WHEN SHE LAST.."  
  
" Okay! WE GET THE IDEA!" Kaoru called out with an annoyed eyebrow twitch.  
  
" Coco!" Relena called as the little turtle hopped up on the table and grew 3x larger.  
  
Coco: " This little one lied about her cooking only because.."  
  
{ AN: I know, I know. My Evil cliffhangers strike again. I'm already continuing chapter four, so don't worry about it.  
  
Sesshy: *appears out of nowhere* I thought Kenshin was the one that was supposed to get tortured with scissors! Haven't you ever read 'Death By Scissors'?  
  
AQ: Yes, I have my friend. I just thought that it would be a good idea. Now before anyone else comes.  
  
Oni: *pops out of nowhere* HI!  
  
AQ: O.O JA NE! } 


	4. Yahiko and a whole lot of pie!

AQ: I know, I know, I ended very evilly. But don't worry, I already have the next two chappies up! ^^ ... I just need to post them  
  
Oni: how come you took so long.  
  
AQ: Onigumo, (Don't ask, they're my friends' nicknames) you really don't want to know.  
  
Oni: *Sweatdrop*  
  
AQ: anyways, like I was saying, I have the next two chappies, but I wanna wait a bit till I post them up. ^^* so get really for another hilarious chappie!! ^^  
  
Chapter 4: Coco Vs. Yahiko .. And a whole lot of pie  
  
Coco: " This little one lied about her cooking only because.."  
  
Yahiko grimaced, he never ever ever ever (you get the idea) wanted anyone to know about this news. But it was too late. Coco had spilled the beans. or. yeah, not really beans . just.. Oh forget it.  
  
Coco: " He had a very bad experience with a pie."  
  
Everyone looked to the talking turtle, then to Yahiko, then listened to more of Coco's babbling.  
  
Coco: " Yahiko once liked someone. She was a girl down the street from a long while back. But when he finally talked to her, she ignored him for a piece of pie."  
  
Sano fell flat on his face with laughter.  
  
Kenshin tried to hold in a laugh.  
  
The Gundam Gang just stared.  
  
And Yahiko.  
  
Wanted Duo's nice big happy scythe.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing when they noticed that Yahiko was seriously hurt. although Kaoru promised never to make apple pie (not that it would taste like it anyways.) and Relena felt really bad for what she was about to say.  
  
"Yahiko. uhm. I kinda made some apple pie for Heer- or, everyone for later."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
Silence.  
  
.  
  
:!:DING:!:  
  
Poor little Yahiko. The apple pie was ready to be taken out of the oven, and he was already going crazy over the smell.  
  
As well as Heero; He loved apple pie!  
  
With an odd look from Relena, Yahiko excused himself from the room and ran straight to Relena's balcony. Relena shrugged and stood up and walked into the white kitchen.  
  
" You think she's planning on poisoning us?" Duo whispered to Trowa and Wufei.  
  
" You've got to be kidding." Trowa replies.  
  
" Trowa's right, I mean, Relena probably doesn't even know HOW to poison someone." Wufei says with a sigh.  
  
" Yeah, but as you know, the quiet ones end up evil." Duo whispered back.  
  
Trowa stared at him with anger. " Are you saying I'll be the one to blow Relena up instead of Heero??"  
  
"Uh.. Er. something. er. LOOK! PIE!"  
  
A cry came from the balcony.  
  
Relena appeared in front of them all, giving each of them a piece of pie.  
  
"So, who's going next?" Megumi asked, taking her first bite of the pie.  
  
" We need little Yahiko in here to ask someone."  
  
The balcony door busted open.  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU CALLING ME LITTLE!??!?!?!"  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
" ALRIGHT! I GOT A DARE FOR YOU, MEGUMI! TRUTH OR DARE!??!?!?!"  
  
" uhm. truth? No.. dare. uhm. truth."  
  
" Truth. Tell us why you and Kaoru fight over Kenshin so much."  
  
Kenshin blushed.  
  
Kaoru fainted.  
  
Sano laughed.  
  
And the Gundam Gang just stared.  
  
{ AQ: Muhahahahaha!! I hope you liked this chappie, once again, I'm so sorry about it taking so long to get here. It took me forever to get my computer back up and working. Gomen ne! Gomen ne! *bows* } 


	5. May the truth be withheld

{ AQ: hehehe get ready for a odd-truthful chappie!!! ^.~ }  
  
Chapter 5: May the Truth be withheld  
  
" Well?" Yahiko chanted, " Tell us, Megumi!"  
  
Megumi felt like dying right then and there, to be honest, she never really knew why she fought over Kenshin so much.  
  
" Yes, Megumi, I'm dying to know!" Kaoru said evilly.  
  
" Well you see, its kind of hard to explain to all of you guys. uhm." Megumi started.  
  
" Don't make me call Luck." Relena chanted.  
  
Megumi turned wide-eyed. Then she looked over at Kenshin and didn't really know how to say it without him laughing.  
  
Sano nudged her, " well? You gonna tell us, or is Kaoru going to win Kenshin over?" Sano asked, joking but Megumi took it seriously.  
  
" No. Ken-kun will not be taken by Kaoru." She says, " I'll tell you why."  
  
" All the time I have been with these people, who are like family to me, I always had been jealous of Kaoru. After all, she has a nice dojo, and she has people that love her and take care of her. I never really had any of those things. My family had been killed, and I guess why I fight for Ken- kun is because he is the only thing left I could ever take care of." She confessed.  
  
Cricket.  
  
Cricket.  
  
Cricket.  
  
" Megumi-san? I never really knew you felt that way." Kenshin said, " If you had told us earlier, I could have done something about it."  
  
" Ken-kun, there's nothing you could do about-"  
  
All eyes grew wide.  
  
Had Sano. just. kissed Megumi?!  
  
" There. Now do you feel loved?" Sano said , laughing afterwards.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
" See Ken-kun? You couldn't have done anything about it anyways." Megumi lied.  
  
Kaoru stood up and walked over to Sano, pulling him off into Relena's kitchen.  
  
???  
  
Megumi shrugged it off and turned to Trowa. " Trowa .was it? Truth or Dare?"  
  
" Dare." The sad clown said.  
  
" hmmm. Sense you were the quiet one, I have a good dare for you. Trowa, I dare you to say as much as you possibly can in one minute, no matter what it is."  
  
Kaoru came back with Sano behind her, and they sat next to Megumi.  
  
" Would you like some pie?" Kaoru asked her evilly.  
  
{ AQ: ?? what's the deal with the pie you ask?  
  
Read the next chappie and find out!  
  
R&R pwease!!!! } 


	6. The Silencer Cracks!

{AQ: you're going to call me evil this chappie, I love Trowa personally (obsessed actually.) and I'd rather not make fun of him like this, I mean, sure he's quiet-  
  
Storm: *sighs* please tell the chapter! I can't wait to find out what happens!  
  
AQ: Storm! *snuggle snuggle* but as I was saying, I love Trowa but his silence disturbs me, so. lets see what he has to say!  
  
Storm: ^.^ }  
  
Chapter 6: The Silencer Cracks!  
  
Megumi looked at the pie, then to Trowa, then back to the pie. Apple. Yum.. soooo.. tempting.. Megumi then saw that everyone was looking at her oddly.  
  
' Hurry. this pie wont be here forever,' Kaoru thought.  
  
Megumi took the pie from Kaoru and smiled happily. " Thank you Kaoru-chan!" she chanted, finally taking that bite that she wanted so badly. Tasting something more than apples, crust and filling, Megumi felt like she was eating sprinkles.  
  
" As I was saying..," Megumi started, " As much as you can in one minute."  
  
Trowa shifted oddly in his seat. He knew now that if he talked as much as he could in one minute, he would say more than enough to express some feelings that he had wanted to keep in the past.  
  
And not that alone.  
  
But he wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
Trowa finally decided that doing the dare would be good for him. After all, its only a few people. They may not even know about my experiences.  
  
" Okay Trowa-kun, sense you haven't responded, you have to say as much as you can about yourself that you wouldn't normally tell people." Relena threw in.  
  
Trowa pictured Relena falling off the trapeze, into the bin of sharks, being ripped to shreds, and then her left over blood being drank by an evil vampire!  
  
NO ONE NEW SHIMATTA ABOUT HIM!  
  
Trowa knew that something like this would happen. And it wasn't good that he has a bit of sake' on the way here either.  
  
Not good at all.  
  
But finally, he stood up onto the table to announce his minute of useless talking.  
  
"Start the clock." He dared.  
  
Megumi watched him, intrigued as the others were.  
  
"Go!"  
  
" My saddest moment was when I departed from my teddy-bear, Snugger. I use a lot of hair spray to keep my hair up. My nickname was Pokey because my hair went out so much. Someone once told me I couldn't shut up, and ever since then I didn't talk much. I know about the mind reading turtles. I'd rather be a no name than be a pilot. Megumi is evil. Megumi is really evil. Megumi is really really evil. Tomoe and I had once met before (Kenshin looked away.). I enjoyed cutting of Duo's braid (Duo's eyes started burning). I really liked Relena when she was a queen (Relena fell over). I heard that Kaoru put love sprinkles in Megumi's pie so Megumi would tell the truth about Kenshin and Sano from now on. I once-- "  
  
" One minute!" Megumi yelled, then turning to Kaoru and shoveling the hot pie into her face.  
  
" And to think that I trusted you!!!" she yelped.  
  
A group of three plummeted onto Trowa (Duo for his braid comment, Heero for what he said about Relena, and Kenshin for what he said about Tomoe), yelling and babbling about his remarks.  
  
Quatre, Wufei and Sano were the only ones silent.  
  
Trowa couldn't stop babbling.  
  
Heero kept pounding.  
  
Duo teased.  
  
Kaoru yelled.  
  
Kenshin made another list.  
  
Megumi fainted from angst.  
  
Relena kept chanting to the boys about Heero.  
  
Then the world went BOOM!  
  
Wufei stood out of anger. " SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR! IF YOU DO NOT STOP RANTING I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!"  
  
" What if one of us is already dead?" Duo said, joking.  
  
All heads turned to Duo as people stepped away.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes then saw the daggers that Wufei was glaring back.  
  
Trowa got an idea when he finally ran out of things to say.  
  
" Wufei? Truth, or dare?" Trowa repeated as the room suddenly became back in order.  
  
" Truth."  
  
" What was the most perverted thing you did while being drunk?"  
  
{Evil cliffies: MUHAHAHA KUKUKUKU MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
AQ: *stares at the evil cliffies oddly and keeps snuggling Storm's arm.  
  
Storm: I guess I'll have to end this one for you, love.  
  
AQ: *nod*  
  
Storm: *whispers: you have to excuse her.. * be prepared for another great chapter of Truth or Dare!!!  
  
EC: X.x  
  
Storm: *looks at AnimeQueen*  
  
AQ: *hides bloody crowbar and halo appears over head* 


End file.
